


Trends if done in One Piece

by XBears506X



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Dumb trends, Sorry Not Sorry, Trends, Viral challanges if done in One peice, i dont know what this is, sausage movemnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBears506X/pseuds/XBears506X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure what this is or how many of them there will be, but here are some drabbles no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trends if done in One Piece

#Sausage movement

It was an average day on the sunny, birds were flying overhead and the whole crew was gathered on deck for sun soaking. They would do this to pass the time in between particularly far islands. However, that only entertained them for so long. Over the long boring days, they had begun making up and doing challenges and this was one Usopp came up with….

Usopp: Everybody say Sausage and keep it going!

Franky: Eggs bacon grits sausage!

Chopper: I'm a reindeer they might use me for sausage

Nami: I only want money so I’ll charge you for the sausage

Sanji: I'm a sexy cook with excellent sausage

Brook: I'm a skeleton so I don't have a sausage

Robin: I'll play along and say the word sausage

Zoro: I wake up in the morning and eyebrows made sausage

Usopp: You know I used to be fat cause I ate too much sausage

Franky: I'm a cyborg but I still have sausage

All: Sau-sau-sau-sau-sau-sausage

Luffy: Sanji did you say that you’re gonna make sausage!

All: Groan…


End file.
